


Another

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Past Lives, Romance, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyungsoo starts college, he starts his life. After cycles of death, he is reunited with his old lover who was searching across worlds for him.</p><p> </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJDJXM3Lk2U<br/>Trust me on this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another

“Hi,”  
The rain outside outspoke, sounds of thunder roaming across the sky. He watched other students run across the court yard, protecting themselves. It was only water, really.  
_That knows me, like you do_  
“Hi,”  
Kyungsoo raised his head to his side, pulling out one headphone, a handsome boy standing at his desk.  
“Is this seat-,”  
“No,” Kyungsoo interrupted.  
The boy shyly smiled before sitting down. His backpack on his lap, taking out a pencil pouch, moleskine, and water. Kyungsoo bluntly stared. A freshman.  
_The walls I, hide behind_  
“Um,” the boy’s fingers pulling on the hem of his worn down sweater.  
“I’m Kyungsoo,”  
“Jongin,” the boy offered his hand. Too cold.  
Kyungsoo retreated to his people staring, catching a glimpse of Jongin staring back at him in the window. He rubbed his palms. He usually doesn’t initiate anything.  
_You walk through_  
“Do you like reading?”  
Kyungsoo turned around again, meeting Jongin’s eyes. He glanced down, why is this kid making him weird.  
“Yeah, I’m majoring in Lit,” Kyungsoo replied. Jongin’s eyes lit up, his entire body relaxed. So easy.  
“World Lit,” Jongin blurted out. Silence. He glanced down.  
“I,” Jongin paused, raising his bronze hand, why does he radiate gold.  
_You just walk through_  
His fingers reaching out, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo.  
Still.  
It was only him.  
_I want to mend your heart_  
Warm eyes, so close. Unsure finger tips, centimeters away. When did he get so close.  
“Jong,”  
The sound of soft cello, echoing, the sound of him breathing, enveloping. The rain.  
_And there’s no one else_  
It becomes quicker. Jongin’s palm pressed against his cheek, cold fingers at his temple. His other hand, so close to his own.  
“Close…”  
“I’m here,” Jongin whispers, “always here.”  
So close, he can feel Jongin’s pulse. So close, he can smell of the rain and of home.  
“I know,” he starts again.  
Kyungsoo closes his eyes, leaning into his hand. Just pressing his lips onto Jong’s wrist.  
“you.”  
“Why did you leave?” Kyungsoo glances up, the eyes he used to admire in some other life. Kyungsoo hums.  
“I gave you my time,” Jongin moves closer, urgently, “I gave you me.”  
Only them.  
_Well I know all the words_  
“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo means it. It was always them, and sometimes just him. He can only control so much. He could only stay, not live. Things are different in this time, however.  
“I left so now, I could stay,” Kyungsoo replies, “with you.”  
Jongin pauses, he waited so long. So long, reality and dream have no boundaries. His love, his love only reunites with in dreams, in old coffee stained photos, static songs on the radio.  
“Will you?” Kyungsoo nudges his face into Jongin’s shoulder  
“Have me?  
Who is he to say no.  
Kyungsoo smiles, he was never quiet himself without Jongin.  
The rain stops.


End file.
